


It's where my demons hide

by Blackened_Raven



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Ben (Disney: Descendants), Protective Carlos de Vil, Protective Evie (Disney), Protective Jay (Disney), Protective Mal (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackened_Raven/pseuds/Blackened_Raven
Summary: It's been a year and a half since Ben's coronation and all of the VK's have since been brought over from the Isle...but not all were content to let the past stay in the past...Some of the so-called heroes want to know what life was like on the Isle...well...they're gonna find out exactly what kind of hell they sentenced innocent children too...even if they have to bring up memories they'd rather forget...the Heroes will stand trial for what they'd done...even if the demons they tried so hard to control...broke free.
Relationships: Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Jay/Mal/Carlos de Vil/Original Character(s), Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Family Day...A Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone, this is my first fic so, please cut me some slack as I've never written something like this for so many people to read...as I added in the tags, this fic is going to show how bad the Isle was and how some of the VK's are still suffering from the abuse...I've included a Female Original Character, whose the daughter of the Snow Queen and a surprise person... and while I know some people will boo and hiss at me for it, I'm messing around with some ideas that popped into my head and tbh while I will take constructive criticism I will NOT stand for outright rudeness and bullying...if you don't like my story there's the door please see yourselves out...  
> As I said it's my first story so please enjoy.  
> P.S I am HEAVILY dyslexic and use Grammarly and Spell Checks a lot so I'm sorry for any mistakes and I apologise if any of the characters seem OCC but in my mind, that's how I'd react personally...enjoy my story

Sunday morning dawned bright and new on Auradon Prep with the same sunny temperament that its inhabitants were known for…

Well, …maybe not for a special group of teenagers, that were currently fast asleep in their dorm room…were one of the teenagers was gradually starting to wake up…

Grey eyes fluttered open as their owner blearily glanced around the quiet and peaceful dorm. The scent of Evie's shampoo (apple and cinnamon) wafted into her nose as her mind slowly woke the rest of her body up.

Her gaze drifted down towards the source of warmth huddled against her front, her already unguarded and sleepy gaze softening even further as she ran her free hand through Carlos's soft white hair, her other handheld captive by the blue-haired girl nestled against her back. On Carlos's other side an arm protectively was thrown over the other boy's stomach, Jay slept peacefully his face unguarded so unlike how he was on the Isle...

Mal's brow furrowed as she realized that one of her partners wasn't in bed when the bathroom door opened quietly and standing in the doorway silhouetted by the bathroom light was the aforementioned missing bedmate, who yawned quietly whilst rubbing her eye, turning slightly to turn off the light, wincing as she stretched and cracked her spine.

Blue-green eyes met stormy grey.

Their respective owners smiled at one another before Mal allowed her gaze to drift lower, a smug smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Her eyes drifted over baggy shorts that belonged to Jay, as while they were baggy on her girlfriend, they were tight on Jay. Her gaze stopped at the other girl's hip bones that were finally vanishing, thanks in part to the good food and Dr Sweets.

Turning her gaze upwards Mal's eyes drifted over the blue off the shoulder long-sleeved sweater that showed broad yet slender shoulders... and the dark bruises that were scattered over pale skin. Mal's eyes looked higher: tracing over a delicate chin, plump lips, a noble nose before meeting their blue-green counterparts gaze that gave off a half-amused half scolding look.

Whispering so as not to wake up their still sleeping lovers, Emalia Winter said "Wipe that smug smile on your face Mal de Fay" an amused smile tugged at her lips, telling the half-fae that wasn't mad.

Making a 'who me' gesture complete with a wide-eyes giving her an almost innocent look...if it weren't for the mischievous gleam in her eyes. Laughing softly, Emalia sauntered over to the bed and gently climbed up so she was on top of Mal who twisted onto her back to accommodate her slightly taller counterpart. The half-fae tangled the fingers of her free hand into the short brown blue locks of the girl above her and locked gazes.

Emalia's unnaturally pale skin had tanned somewhat becoming more healthy along with freckles appearing across her face almost like magic much to her amusement and Evie's delight.

_Flashback_

_"Oh. My. Godmother" Evie stared at Emalia; she walked into their shared dorm room being the last one to finish class for the day._

_Emalia dropped her leather bag on the floor next to her desk and promptly collapsed onto Carlos who was lying down on their bed typing on his laptop earning a chuckle and a kiss on the head._

_The layout of their dorm was pretty simple: against the back wall was their bed opposite the door and underneath the windows on either side of the bed were desks, Emalia's on the left while Mal's was on the right both at a 45-degree angle along with Evie's sewing table, with the other three preferring to use the table that was in the middle of the room. Next to the table, on the right-hand side of the room were two medium size bookshelves with subjects ranging from fiction to non-fiction, chemistry, magic, and a few other bits and pieces._

_On the left-hand side of the room was the gaming system that the boys and Emalia mainly used to blow off steam, and on the left was the door to their walk-in closet and on the right led to the bathroom._

_The colour scheme was pretty simplistic to; dark wooden floors, light blue coloured walls and a ceiling that Mal had enchanted to mimic the night sky (Mal stole the idea from the Harry Potter series but she would forever deny it)._

_Evie and Jay were currently sitting at the table, Evie working on her chemistry homework while Jay was reading through his assigned reading for English class. Mal was sitting at her desk, drawing in one of her many sketchbooks, looking up every so often to check up on her partners, with a soft smile on her face._

_Emalia having turned slightly so she was curled into Carlo's side, she gazed at Evie with an adoring smile with an amused gleam in her eye to match. "I see you've noticed my new facial features hmmm?" Emalia tilted her head so her face was in what little amount of sunlight that the closed curtains allowed to peek through, lighting up her-_

_"Freckles" Evie squealed as she practically leaps from the table and sits by Emalia's head, tracing the freckles that appeared to be dusted across the bridge of her nose with a manicured finger. Emalia hums happily at the soothing touch and closes her eyes._

_"_ _How was class?" Evie asked quietly not wanting to disturb the peaceful atmosphere that had enveloped the dorm. "Good...got an A on that English Lit test that I told you about" She replied quietly, eyes still closed as she savoured the soothing gentle touch of her girlfriend._

_Evie smiled happily and proudly as did the others, Carlos closing his laptop and turning his attention towards two of his girls as did Jay and Mal. "That's great Em's !" Evie said happily but softly as she cupped the paler girl's cheek "I told you that you'd get it" she added cheekily earning a soft laugh from the blue-eyed girl and a chuckle from the others._

_Flashback End_

Mal came out of her daze when she felt a hand cup her cheek and caught blue-green eyes stare into her grey ones. "You ok M?" Ema's tone was quiet and gentle with a touch of concern in her voice causing Mal's heart to swell and she moved forward to capture the other girl's lips in a passionate yet gentle embrace. "With you and the others here and all the children of the Isle having been brought over? Em's I can honestly say I'm perfect" Mal murmured against her beloved's mouth.

Ema in reply chuckled and pulled back to gaze lovingly at her shorter lover "Yes you are" a look of adoration slipping onto her face as she gazed down at Mal, who smiled up at her, a faint blush on her face.

A faint hum broke the comfortable silence as Evie slowly woke up to the sight of her two girlfriends watching her, both with an adoring look in their eyes.

She whispered so as not to wake the boys "Hi"

The two other girls giggled slightly before Ema sighed and stretched causing her shirt to rise revealing a toned stomach and firm abdominal muscles, causing Evie's breathing to hitch and Mal's eyes to darken. Evie's hand reached out, caressing Ema's sculpted muscles earning a hum in response as she glanced at them, her arms stretched above her head causing her muscles to flex.

"If you three are gonna start fucking then at least wait until Los and I are up to watch" Jay's tone was riddled with sleepy amusement yet underneath was an undertone of heat. Mal smirked, her eyes glowing a light green as she murmured, "I think that can be arranged" her hands trailing up Ema's sides before a set of hands grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed.

Ema gazed down at her smugly from her place on top of Mal straddling her lap, a cocky smirk on her face " as much as I'd love to spend all day in here with you four sadly we have things to do" as she pecked Mal's lips before letting go of her wrists and hopping off the bed, stretching again though this time the bones in her back popping earning a sound of disgust from Evie making her snicker in response.

"What'dya mean we have things to do today, it’s a Saturday Em's" Jay drawled lazily, his arm tightening around Carlos, who was slowly coming to. Ema stopped dead and stared at her four partners, amusement littered on her face "You forgot didn't you" the statement earning raised eyebrows from Mal and Evie, who began wracking their brains trying to think what day it was...

Facepalming and muttering under her breath as she turned to their shared closet, as she chose an outfit for herself before grabbing a towel and tossing a statement over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom...

"It's Family Day you four now hurry up its 9:30 and the event starts at 11!"

The four teenagers looked at one another blankly, Carlos fully awake before the statement sank in and the four scrambled to get ready. Evie and Mal promptly headed over to the closet, quickly assembling an outfit for the four of them while Jay and Carlos scurried around the room, tidying it up, opening the windows and curtains, making the bed etc. Ema stepped out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel, her four paramours stopping briefly to check her out earning a laugh from the short-haired girl, as she quickly got dressed before shooing Carlos and Jay into the shower, while she finished tidying up.

She just finished cleaning up Mal's desk, when the two boys stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed while Mal and Evie had their turn showering. The two girls quickly dressed and stepped out into the main room as the other three finished cleaning up. The three girls hurriedly did their makeup, Ema taking the least amount of time as she only put some eyeliner underneath her eyes.

The five took a step back to look at each other's outfits and themselves.

Carlos was wearing black shorts, boots and a vest paired with a white shirt and a red tie with a simple grey hoodie on thrown on top. His two-toned black and white hair was its normal style: messy bedhead.

Evie donned a simple summer dress that showed off different hues of blue while wearing Greek-style sandals and her crown heart necklace, while unlike Carlos her blue hair was let down with two strands of hair hanging on either side of her face

Mal bore a similar dress to Evie with the difference being hers was purple instead of blue and the same style of sandals. Her purple hair was in a simple braid that went to the small of her back and had a simple silver ring around her index finger.

Jay wore black trousers and a white shirt with his favourite red and black jacket on top and red converse, and a slender gold necklace around his neck, while like Evie his hair was left down to rest over his shoulders.

Ema, on the other hand, wore dark blue ripped jeans, paired with her favourite blue high top converse which she paired with a simple grey shirt that had Mal's dragon symbol and on top of the shirt, she wore a blue, black and green plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Given her hairstyle was a short pixie cut with shaved sides, all she did was run some hair gel to spike it up.

Around both of her wrists, she had a wide leather bracelet with spikes along with a skull ring on one hand and a panther head on the other. Around her neck was a wolfs head necklace that Jay had stolen for her back on the Isle, that she never took off and even in Auradon she only took it off to shower and sleep plus a pair of dark blue headphones.

The five looked at each other and smirked lowly "Shall we?" Evie grinned as she strode towards the door, before turning to face her partners, Mal laughed and walked after her, taking Evie's hand in her own "We shall" as the other three shook their heads, laughing as they all made their way out of the dorms area and out into the school grounds.

The five walked out in typical Isle formation: Mal in the middle, Ema on her left, Evie on her right, with Carlos flanking Ema and Jay flanking Evie. The VK's that were there all straightened up at the sight of their leaders and their saviours.

To the VK's, the five had saved them from the Isle and their parents, not the Auradonians.

The five made their way and with a silent nudge from Mal, they separated: Jay and Carlos heading towards some of the younger kids, while Evie and Mal deliberately walked towards some of the kids that were spending time with their heroic counterparts like Dizzy who was chatting happily with Cinderella and Kit.

Ema, on the other hand, headed towards the other VK's who stayed a respectful distance away from the Auradonian's, keeping a mistrustful eye on their own specific hero. Ema walked amongst them, easily conversing to them in low, gentle tones, often carefully resting a hand on their shoulder or arm. Slowly, but surely the rest of the VK's began integrating with the Auradonians.

Ema, satisfied with what shed accomplished scanned the grounds before spotting her lovers resting on a bench in the shade of a large tree, her eyes softened as she gazed at them...her sixth sense and survival instinct she had honed from years of life on the Isle quiet at the sight of her beloveds safe and warm. A small grin tugged at her lips as she watched Jay tease Carlos, with Mal and Evie laughing, Mal throwing her head back as she did so ...

She spotted movement skirting the edge of her peripheral vision and turned imperceptibly and what she saw made her eyes narrow... The Isle council...she could sense her father's blood begin to heat up, feel it boiling, feel it whispering in the back of her skull...burn them, hurt them boil them, make them pay for what they'd done to what was hers! She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she counted back from ten giving herself time to recover, give her iron-clad restraint time to bring her emotions to heel before she re-opened her eyes, her normally warm blue-green eyes turning a solid glacial blue.

Ema gazed at the so-called hero's who had sentenced her kin, her people, her family to the dogs...to a life of agony, desolation, starvation, servitude and darkness...Her eyes softened slightly at the sight of Ben and his parents...Ben who had brought herself and who was hers and saved the rest of her kin...Adam and Belle, who had apologised for what they had sentenced them to, the regret and realisation at some of the abuse that the VK's had gone through torturing them, who had more than made up for it, by working hard with Ben to get more children over to Auradon.

But as for the rest...Ema's eyes hardened as she gazed at them...the only ones she remotely trusted and liked was Queen Rapunzel and her husband, Eugene plus her cousin Queen Elsa and her sister Anna. Those four had fought tooth and nail for a school to be placed on the Isle along with more medication. As such Ema considered them allies at best acquaintances at worst, which was better then what she thought of the other members of the council.

Without even thinking about it, she took a step back into the shadow of a kid from the Isle, who didn't even flinch as she felt a sudden weight on her shadow before it lifted.

It was hard to describe what it was like, traversing the world through shadow...sometimes it felt like running at the speed of sight, her father comparing it to flying, the first time Ema walked unknowingly into a shadow to get to class on time and came out, freezing cold with frost in her hair and snow on her clothes.

She had mastered it rather quickly afterwards however after that incident and so had risen out of the shadows of the tree that her beloveds were resting under and easily taken a seat behind Evie and wrapped her arms around her, resting her chin on Evie's shoulder, purring into her ear "Hey there princess" while tapping out in code the five had come up with back on the Isle.

'Council of prissy princes and princesses at our 6' she tapped out for the other four to see, causing them to immediately get serious as Carlos and Jay casually sat back down still joking and teasing each other with Mal occasionally tossing in a snarky comment with a cheeky smile and while they looked relaxed and at ease to the Auradonians, to their people? They could see that the five were on edge and word quickly spread across the Islanders, who kept a close watch on what was plain to them, a showdown.

"Hey guys" Ben greeted them happily, his easy smile giving them a second to relax for a moment as they greeted him in their own way.

"Hey bro" Jay grinned at his fellow Tourney player while Carlos, who was being greeted happily by Dude, the campus mutt, merely nodded at the young king with a slight smile on his face. "Hi, Ben!" Evie said happily, the two having grown closer as they worked out which kids should be brought over first and in how large a group. Mal and Ema shared a quick glance and in unison said teasingly "Hey Benny-Boo" causing him to groan mock exasperated.

"You're never gonna let that nickname die are you," he said dryly to the two girls who laughed and Ema said "Oh no way Ben, it is way too good to pass up" causing him to groan again before he shook his head, chuckling as he did so along with his parents, who smiled and waved at the five who in return wove back.

"So aside from teasing you, which I'm certain Mal could do all day" Ema promptly spoke with an amused glance at her girlfriend, who returned her look with an innocent 'who me' gesture mimicking her actions from earlier earning a snort from the brown-haired girl before she turned back to Ben "Did you need something, Ben," she asked, her eyes quickly examining both him and his parents in case of injury which the trio quickly picked up on and silently assured her that wasn't the case before Belle interjected calmly "Is it alright if we" she gestured to Adam, Ben and the rest of the council "had a seat?"

The five glanced at one another before Mal shrugged saying "I don't see why not, let me conjure some seats-" "I think I'll handle the seating Darling" Ema interposed calmly before rising out of her seat as her mates stared at her slightly in confusion and alarm. Ema took a deep breath before raising her hands as a mixture of ice and shadow rose closely next to the bench the five had chosen as their resting place but not too close to crowd either group.

Ema released the breath she had held, sweat gathering at her brow as she sat heavily in between Evie and Mal, who encouraged her to lean against Evie, the two girls eyeing her worriedly as were Carlos and Jay plus Ben and his parents. "Careful Snowflake, Fairy Godmother only just gave you the all-clear to mix your powers a few days ago, no need to exert yourself so suddenly" Evie rebuked her lover gently earning a sheepish smile.

All the while, Ema was tapping out on Evie's wrist in the eyesight of her partners 'Be on your toes...I'm smelling guilt wafting off of Adam and Belle...they're gonna ask us about the Isle...I'm willing to bet gold that the rest of the oh-so honourable Council aside from our allies are trying to assuage their decision' Her partner's eyes clouded with hidden rage before the four forcefully brought their emotions to heel as Mal tapped out 'Well then...let's see how proud these heroes really are when they see exactly what they sentenced us and ours too' as a smirk played at the corner of her mouth.

"So Ben, what did you need," Carlos asked innocently, his eyes wide with mock-innocence and curiosity. At his question, Ben and his parents straightened and the five could see a grimace play at the corner of the young king's mouth and they could see the bestial rage that was in his eyes. Ben was the only one aside from the doctors that attended to them that knew the full scale of abuse the five had gone through along with the other children of the Isle. Hell, when he had received their specific files after the five chose good and the reports finalized, he practically sprinted over to their dorm to see for himself that they were safe.

That had earned him their loyalty especially after it took them an hour to calm him down from his bestial rage and told him that no he couldn't execute their parents nor could he punish the people who sentenced them to their abusers in the first place, much to his muttered oaths and curses. They watched on proudly as Ben quickly brought his anger under his control, the five being experts at emotional control quickly helped him and his father gain control over their animal-like anger when he confessed to them at how much his anger scared him and how even his father who was no longer a beast and hadn't for years still suffered from the terrible temper, he possessed.

Ben, who gave the Council a glower that Mal couldn't help but feel proud of, turned back towards them and asked in a gentle, apologetic yet resigned tone "What was life like on the Isle"

The words hung in the air like a death toll...the whole ground and its guests froze as they turned as one to gaze at the two sides...the VK's practically snarled as they gathered together, pulling together closely.

The five each reacted differently to the question.

Mal's demeanour changed as her eyes blazed emerald green, her mouth twisting into a thin line before her face blanked as her mask slipped on with practised ease.

Jay's eyes flared as his eyes glowed red, his bands glowing iron hot as his fists clenched tightly.

Carlos, in contrast, shrunk into Jay's side as if to make himself smaller, less of a target...but his eyes glittered with the madness that plagued his mother...the scariest thing was that his eyes still held the spark of intelligence and lucidity his mother's lacked.

Evie straightened her spine, allowing a dangerous smile to play on her lips, her eyes glittering with malice and power.

Ema's was by far the scariest and most fearing for the council...

Her eyes were glowing much like Mal's but instead of green, they glowed a heart-freezing blue, her mouth was opened in a snarl, revealing sharpened canines, while around her the temperature slowly decreased as the shadows around the grounds darkened and withered as though they were alive...

The whole ground and its inhabitants held their breath as Ema replied with a growl in her throat "And why pray tell Ben should we answer the oh-so Honourable" here a sneer formed on Ema's face as she said the word 'honourable' "Council anything about our home...?"

Ben looked Ema in the eye as he replied "Because I want them to learn exactly how big of a mistake they made and I want you to teach them a lesson" the council all looked at Ben in shock and he smiled somewhat blankly "Only myself, my parents and the doctors know exactly what these children have gone through...and let me tell you that HALF of the medical staff threw up once the final report was finalized before it was sent to me and not even my parents know the full details of the report" his normally soft and kind blue eyes hardened to dagger points "You will sit there and you will learn exactly what you put some of these children through...or so help me I'll exile you to the Isle for you to experience first-hand"

He stared down the council members who had all paled dramatically before he turned back to his friends, who were looking rather proud of his Villainous threats. He smiled at them cheekily, however, "I have a second question for you though" Mal and Jay groaned playfully while Evie and Carlos laughed, Ema merely smiled tightly, her eyes focused on the Council. "Ask the question Benny-boo" Mal sighed theatrically as she shook her head at the boy in front of her.

He studied them one at a time before finally speaking "How did you five get together?"

The question hung in the air for a few moments before Mal sighed thinking 'this is gonna be a long day' as she gritted her teeth grimly, preparing herself for a long and tiring day 'And the day had started out so nicely' she thought mournfully


	2. The Isle and the Four…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four are about to tell how life on the Isle was like and how THEIR lives, in particular, were like...their only saving grace is that they'll be telling the story of how they met...they only hope that as they tell their story they don't lose themselves to their demons as they do so...Ema was worried the most as not only did she have a past that not even her beloveds knew the full detail's to...she also had to divulge another secret...but what secret would that be?...and how why was she so scared to tell people about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone my muse REALLY left me on this one and has only decided to come back. The first thing I'm going to say is that the subject of abuse is touched on but not gone into full detail but there are still hints of it. Another thing I'd like to touch is that I was inspired by several other works which I used as inspiration but did not take anything from. Most of this chapter is my own work and idea with one exception but I'll save that for the endnotes. Please enjoy the latest chapter of where my demons hide

Mal internally frowned as she drummed her fingers on the surface of the picnic bench, trying to decide where to start. When it came to the Isle, it was hard to even begin explaining how it worked, to someone who hadn’t walked its streets and its rooftops, to someone who wasn’t born there...how do you explain the inner workings of a place that was drenched in pain, misery and just pure evil…

She sighed before glancing questioningly at the others silently conversing in a way that could only happen if you and the other person knew each other back to front, inside out.

'Want me to start first' she asked wordlessly, the others nodded when Ema tapped on the bench, easily passing it off as a nervous habit to the Auradonians.

'You, then Jay, next is Carlos, after him then Evie...I'll go last...for obvious reasons' Ema allowed herself to break her mask reassuring the others when they glanced at her worriedly, giving them a small smile making them relax.

Mal composed herself, steeled herself for the...reckoning that was about to take place and looked at Ben, who nodded encouragingly, she could easily see that he didn't want to do this but had no choice, the council having blocked him into a corner. A well of hot, boiling fury welled up inside her... _how dare they_...?!

How dare they make them remember things they’d rather forget?! How dare they _force_ them to tell their lives all so they could absolve themselves of the guilt they rightly deserved?!

They who sentenced them reviled them, accused them all because of their parentage and where they came from, little realising just what they condemned innocent kids too. Her eyes narrowed as she turned her eyes towards the council, who were shifting in the seats that Ema had created for them.

In a tremendous effort to bring her anger under control before she transformed, she studied at the furniture that her beloved had conceived with her magic. The main body and framing of the chair were mainly black, with dark blue seating and back which was to be expected given it was Ema's signature colour. The common misconception was that Evie and Ema shared colours when that wasn't the case. Whereas Evie favoured sapphire blue, Ema, on the other hand, wavered between midnight and navy blue. The two didn't bother to clarify, hardly caring about other people’s opinion...and because it meant the two could steal each other clothes without having to deal with anyone's unwanted opinion butting in.

Shaking her head, Mal went back to examining the chairs, pointedly ignoring the council shifting in the chairs, allowing herself to feel a childish burst of satisfaction. Good...let these heroes be uncomfortable...let them shift uneasily as they waited. As she stated earlier, the chairs were in Ema's signature colours and weren't furnished lavishly which wasn't Ema's style, to begin with, while still looking rather comfortable. Glancing at the girl in question, she smiled slightly and nodded imperceptibly silently telling her girlfriend that she liked her design, meriting a smile in return.

She turned back towards the council and resumed her cool, blank stare.

“Before I say anything at all about the Isle, I'm giving you this one warning...and it is the only warning you'll get...don't you dare judge us for what we had endured” she hissed the warning, watching in amusement as the council paled at her actions, all again shifting nervously in their seats. Prince Philip even tugging lightly at his collar and coughing apprehensively as he squirmed in his seat.

Her eyes glowed emerald green as she continued “I will tell you our story-” waving a hand at herself and the other five as she stared the council down “I will tell you about the Isle...but don't think for one second you have the right to judge us for what we had to do to survive...the things we’ve seen and done…you sentenced us there…we are the ones who suffered for it…so don’t think we will absolve you of the guilt you damn deserve” she hissed out.

They all nodded rapidly, their faces ashen and fearful aside from Elsa, Rapunzel and Eugene, who were all smirking viciously at them. Mal raised an eyebrow, slightly intrigued at the sight and glanced at Ema who silently communicated that those three along with the Arendelle Queen’s sister, had advocated in their favour and saw the VK’s as what they were all along: innocents judged for a crime they hadn’t committed.

‘Interesting’ Mal thought before tucking the information away to discuss with the others for later.

With one final glare, she sighed and focused her gaze on a fountain that was bubbling cheerfully oblivious to the tension surrounding it. After watching it for a few moments she began speaking her beloveds tensing as they readied themselves for an emotional onslaught...one that could and would most likely undo all the psychological healing they'd done.

“The first thing you need to understand about the Isle...is that we as in the children of the Villains weren't seen as gifts or miracles like you treated your children as…rather we were seen as property” Mal paused, mentally fortifying herself once more before she resumed counting in her head mentally as she did so, staring back dispassionately as the heroes gaped at her in horror.

“You were handled in one of three ways…one, you were considered a nuisance and an extra mouth to feed and sold off quickly to feed addictions, habits and evil only knows what else” she glanced at Carlos and Jay out of the corner of her eye as she said the next one “Two, as soon as you were old enough to _walk_ you became a slave/worker forced into labour the moment you were old enough to do anything” her eyes clouded over as a rigid grimace settled onto her face “and spirits help you if you failed or performed less then was satisfactory”

She watched as Carlos hid his face in Jay's neck, who immediately began murmuring in his ear while rubbing his back soothingly.

“The third and most common option was that you were seen as a Legacy…and even then the treatment varied depending on the Villain...in any case, you were only seen as one thing...property...a possession...nothing more nothing less” the words tasted rancid as they left her lips, leaving a grimace on her mouth.

“B-But surely some of the villains genuinely cared for their children” Snow White burst out, her eyes scanning the group of children rapidly as if hoping for one of them to agree with her. To which Mal dashed that hope with a simple reply “Oh one or two may have but they were in the minority and hardly ever interacted with the rest of the Isle if they could help it”

Mal’s eyes gazed into the horizon, her mind wandering back to her childhood memories, recalling everything she could about the Isle and as she spoke, the spark in her eye slowly died…

The Isle was not a good place…it comprised of two parts…the High-rise…and Darktown…even though there was no magic on the Island due to the barrier, the High-rise somehow was practically drenched in the scent of it…of _magic_ , _of blood, and territory_.

And if the High-rise smelled of magic no matter how diluted, and the bitter coppery taste of blood with the heavy set bitterness of being owned then Darktown stank of poverty and hidden danger…even the High-rise given its inhabitants was seen as the safer district…Darktown was a godforsaken hell-hole…most of the buildings and shops in Darktown were mainly bars and nightclubs and day was night and night was day and the music and the lights and the laughter and the screams _never_ stopped.

No one who lived in on the Isle went outside their homes once midnight struck as that’s when the _real_ monsters crept out of the shadows…no one knew that the barrier would get corrupted over time…no one knew that keeping so much _magic_ from happening and having so many beings that _live_ _and breathed it_ would cause it to _corrupt those who did not have it_. The some-what innocent people on the Isle, who had been sent for petty charges: theft, vandalism, smuggling, possession of drugs etc. had become _twisted, gnarled, and **hungered** for **blood** and **flesh** and only those foolish enough went outside without a weapon after the lights went out._ Oh, it still kept the Villains from using magic and from escaping…the barrier just found an outlet for all the excess magic to go.

Mal again glanced at her beloveds, this time at Evie and Ema, who **both** grimaced, who held on to each other Ema holding onto Evie tighter as Evie knew them because her _mother_ sent the men that frequented those bars to teach her a few… _things_ when she was _9_ and Ema who _did_ go out after the lights _and_ frequented the bars to meet with her contacts, and did so on _her mother’s bidding. After all, she was her mother's little weapon and if she didn’t do as she was told she would be **punished** and she didn’t say **a single word** on what happened after night-time, giving only caustic laughs and ‘you **don’t** want to know’ when asked._

The Isle **did** surprisingly have an economy…mainly it was barter and trade mainly for the services of one of the children and goods and the like but there **was** a form of currency mainly in the form of metal bottle caps

There were three colours of bottle caps: Green, Blue and Red.

Green was valued as five and because of the colour, were named Glasachs or Glas for short in Maleficent’s native tongue while Blue were worth 10 Glas and named Trist’s or Tris in Ursula’s native tongue then finally the Red which was worth 15 Tris were named Crims, short for Crimson as they reminded the villains of the blood they spilt before they were imprisoned on this cess-spit full of garbage…there weren’t things of worth in this hellhole unless you brought them with you. Once a month, three barges came filled with Auradons waste…food nearly expired, worthless bits of cloth and trash. And what you couldn’t buy…you stole…or if you were desperate enough…you killed for it.

Mal shuddered despite herself as she came back to herself only mildly shocked at the fact she had been talking even when she wasn’t aware, as she gazed around her, as she turned her gaze at the heroes to find that they all looked _sick_ and green and the woman had tears running down their faces and as she kept on looking she saw that the Auradonian students all looked green: Doug was green, Audrey, Jane and Lonnie had tears running down their face while holding their hands to their mouths, Chad _was_ throwing up in a trash can and various other reactions were being displayed.

Turning to her kin she nearly laughed as she saw them standing strong how they gritted their teeth none were crying or throwing up, they stood unbowed and unbroken and she _smiled_ showing her teeth as she gazed at them _proudly_ and silently telling them so causing them to straighten their backs as one of their leaders, one of their _Queens_ told them in the way of the Isle that she _was proud of them and to these kids who craved affection and attention almost as much as they craved food, this meant **everything to them**_.

She turned to Ben, who sat back ramrod straight, bestial anger glowing in his eyes and rested her hand on his own, causing him to jolt out of his thoughts. “We’re not there anymore…we’re here in Auradon…we’re safe Ben” she spoke gently as she watched one of her best friends relax at her words. Once he calmed down, he nodded at her that he was better and she took it as a sign to continue.

“As for Ben’s question on how the others and I got together” catching everyone’s attention as all of them even the VK’s had wondered how the five who had nothing to do with one another and were thought to have **_hated_** each other (Mal’s mother was the reason Evie was stuck in a castle with her _mother_ for company for evil's sake how the hell do you base an alliance, a gang on a fate like that?)

“Jay and I were the first ones to get together though we didn’t get _together_ until Evie had joined and even then that took a month or so before we officially became as close as we are today” Mal concluded absentmindedly as she felt Evie begin unplaiting her hair and run her hands through it, unconsciously purring as she felt her princess’s nails scratch at her scalp earning a soft laugh from the blunnette in question echoed by her other three lovers.

“So wait Ema became a part of you last” Ben questioned a note of intrigue was audible in his tone.

“That’s right” Mal heard the girl in question say “I didn’t become a part of them until they’d been together for at least a month and a half though I had heard of them by repute and whispers and rumours” “Whispers” Elsa questioned curiously earning a gentle laugh from the girl as she sent a soft smile to the blonde “I was my mother's seneschal, Queen Elsa, it was my job to know every secret and exploit it or if I didn’t know, I had better find the information and _soon_ ” Ema’s face clearly showed what would happen if she didn’t “But we’ll get to me in a moment right now its Jay’s turn” she smirked at her muscular boyfriend, who tossed her an annoyed look earning a wink and a blown kiss making him snort.

“Evie’s rubbing off on you Snowflake” Jay grumbled earning a wicked smile from her as she purred out “that’s not all she does my dear prince and you know it” earning a laugh from Carlos and Jay while Evie mock-gasped and reached behind her to smack Ema who cackled in response before wrapping her arms around the bluenette and soundly kissing her cheek with a smack earning a playful shriek from her girlfriend.

“Yuck Em’s stop that!” But Evie was laughing as she tried avoiding her lovers exaggerated kisses. “Shan’t” the brown-haired girl retorted, as she kept on trying, laughter audible in her tone as she peppered kisses across what part of Evie’s face she could reach. After a few minutes, she stopped, as by then Evie has laughing too much, leaning forward so she could hold on to Mal to stop herself from falling off the bench.

Mal laughed herself as she placed her hands on top of Evie’s while resting her head on Evie’s shoulder “Behave Snowflake, Evie will get her revenge for this later and you know it” Ema laughed and brushed her lips against Mal’s forehead as she mock-whispered “Why do you think I did it?” earning a loud guffaw from the half-fae.

“Oh, you’ll regret those words once I get my hands on you sweetheart” Evie purred out as she glanced at Ema seductively. The reaction from that made the Auradonians and VK’s look on in surprise.

Ema ducked her head and they could see the tips of her ears were red…was the Ema Winter… _blushing?_

“Ummm uhhhh Jay, aren’t you supposed to be talking about how you and Mal first teamed up?” Ema spoke quickly as she fought to control her blush. Mal, Carlos and Jay laughed at the poor girl while Evie turned around to face her and cupped her cheek. “Something wrong Em’s you're looking flushed,” she purred out, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Ema turned bright red as her eyes darted everywhere except on Evie…who _really_ didn’t like that.

“Look at me, Ema,” She said commandingly. Almost immediately, Ema’s eyes snapped to Evie’s, who was looking at her hungrily before crashing her lips against the other girls, who whimpered and clung to the bluennette’s waist as she dominated the brunette's mouth. The two pulled apart, both panting with Evie holding the other girl close with a possessive hand tangled in her hair, causing Ema to whine as she stared at Evie.

Who gently began running her hands through Ema’s hair, watching as the girl slowly leaned into the caress and close her eyes “There’s my good girl” Evie murmured as she slowly pulled the other girl close so she was sitting on Evie’s her lap.

The other’s all watching had mixed reactions more so the heroes then the VK’s, who watched in awe and understanding.

“Ms Mal, would you mind explaining what that was about?” Elsa spoke quietly as she watched the peaceful loving moment. Mal glanced at the Queen and inwardly debated for a few minutes before deciding to answer; “When it comes to the pairings in our group, it is all of us together but some of us are drawn to each other differently” she motioned at Jay and Carlos.

“Carlos and Jay are drawn together more or not when it comes to affection mainly because they know each other instinctively, not to say that me and the other two don’t but we had to _learn_ how to respond to them and they to us” She gestured to Ema and Evie “Whereas between me and those two it’s the same thing…the three of us just clicked…well once _someone_ got her head out of her ass and admitted it” she aimed the last part at Ema, who didn’t even raise her head as she flipped Mal the bird, who raised an eyebrow and said, “I suggest you put that away before I come over there Snowflake” causing Ema to swiftly hide her hand and bury her face into Evie’s neck causing the girl in question to chuckle “You know better than to challenge Mal baby” she chided Ema, the girl making grumbling noises in protest. Before Mal shook her head and turned back to Elsa “Basically, Evie was reminding Ema who she belonged to and that she’d better quit while she was ahead”, she explained simply smirking at Ema, who was pouting at Mal earning a wicked smirk in response.

The others chuckled before Jay sighed and got serious; as did the others “As Mal said she and I were the first to team up”, he chuckled as he remembered that day, Mal chuckling along with him. “She had a vase that my dad wanted that she stole and he ordered me to steal it in return” he shook his head, a fond grin on his face as he looked at Mal “she caught me obviously and I didn’t even know who she was until she flared her eyes”

Catching the confused looks, he decided to elaborate, “Mal had already earned herself a reputation on the Isle, not only for being her Mother’s daughter but for being just as wicked and because her eyes glowed green and her moms didn’t people thought she was more powerful…not that they said it out loud” he added the last bit offhandedly before continuing “But even once I realised who she was, I wasn’t afraid of her” a crooked grin appeared on his face “I offered her a silver bracelet in trade for the vase…after that, we just started hanging out competing to see who could get the best score” he laughed as he took Mal’s slim hand in his own and pressed his lips to the back earning a soft laugh and smile from Mal.

Jay then lowered their hands and continued, “My dad raised me to be a street rat much like you once were” addressing Aladdin earning a stunned look before he kept on going “I was his main supplier and if I didn’t get the same amount of loot each day…I’d either get locked out…or worse” A haunted look spread onto Jay’s face as he said the last word and Carlos swiftly jumped in, resting a hand on Jay’s shoulder and squeezing lightly.

“It was on one of those trips that he met me” Carlos spoke softly “On the Isle, I was considered the runt, the weakest…because of that I was beaten up…a lot…” He grimaced as he absentmindedly rubbed his ribs. “It was rare when I never got beaten up or had my things stolen…and my mother…well let’s just say she cared more about her car and furs then she did me” the look in the other four’s eyes when he mentioned Cruella changed to murderous intent, Ema began muttering to herself in a foreign tongue that the others couldn’t understand.

“I was being beaten up in one of the side streets…normally Jasper and Horace’s sons, Jape and Henry accompany me as it was barge day but my mother needed them home” a sour look played onto his face “Needless to say, I got jumped before I was even 5 minutes away from my house…Jay had already dropped off what stuff he got from the barge and the people coming to get their supplies and was heading out to get more scores when he heard me crying out”

Carlos tensed up, a faraway gaze in his eyes “Normally I hardly ever made a sound when I got jumped but the day before my…my mother” he swallowed and closed his eyes and trembled as he instinctively curled up as if to make himself smaller. Feeling a hand on his back, he glanced up and saw Ema gazing at him with empathy and understanding “She’s not here” she spoke quietly “She’s not here and she’ll never touch you again” a hardened film went over her eyes “And if she does, I’ll kill her before she even lays one step in your direction”

The Auradonian’s aside from Ben, his parents, Elsa, Rapunzel and Eugene looked at her aghast at such talk which she noticed and scoffed at before saying pointedly “Oh please don’t give me that ‘oh killing is wrong’ bullshit, half of you killed your villains or had some part in their death, therefore, you’re as much a killer as I am” before turning back towards Carlos and decided to hop onto the table and lifted her legs so he was sitting in between them and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loose hug which he swiftly buried himself in, wrapping his arms around Ema’s waist and his face in her stomach.

Evie decided to continue so Carlos could have a break “Jay being the dashing rogue he is” she tossed a smile and a wink at Jay who laughed before smiling back at her charmingly before she continued “Got in the middle of the fight and beat them off before taking Carlos to his room at the back of his Dad’s shop and helped clean him up”

Carlos still buried in Ema’s stomach smiled as he remembered that day…

__

_ Flashback _

_Pain…all he could feel was pain…from the whip marks on his back that his mother gave him the other day and the bruises that he could feel forming around his ribs and torso to the pulsing knot he could feel at the back of his head…he waited for another set of blows to hit when instead he heard grunts and yells…he would’ve moved but he was so tired and sore that he didn’t even care if someone else came by to take a turn…he just hoped it wasn’t one of the…sicker Villains…he waited…and waited. To his surprise instead of another attacker, it was a…Boy?_

_“Hey you awake?” the boy's voice spoke urgently and he gave a groan, unable to speak as the blow to his head dazed him and he could hear the boys muffled curse and he felt arms wrapping around him as he was lifted off the ground. He didn’t bother moving, the other boy was a lot bigger and stronger then he was so there was no point in fighting him._

_He was shaken awake gently (a feeling he was unused to and he couldn’t help but wonder dazedly when had he fallen asleep) and heard the boy’s voice “Alright we’re at my place…we’re gonna have to go in through a window so I need you to hold on to me ok?” Nodding sluggishly, he tightened his hold as best he could once the other boy put him on his back. It was painful as the material of his shirt rubbed at his back and the bruises on his chest and sides ached as did the knot on his head._

_Once they were through the window, he was situated onto a hard mattress and he felt the other boy stripping off his clothes except for his underwear and heard a sharp intake of breath at the sight of his chest._

_“I need to check that your ribs aren’t broken” the boy cautioned “this’ll hurt a bit but I’m guessing you're used to pain” he snorted at the dry joke recognising it for the attempted humour it was supposed to be for. He felt cautious fingers poke at his ribs and hissed slightly as they ached…after a few minutes, they stopped causing him to sigh in relief._

_“Good news, your ribs aren’t broken just bruised,” the other boy said before he felt himself being turned onto his stomach and he heard the curse that left the boy’s lips. His eyes closed…this is when he gets called weak…pathetic…worthless…to his surprise instead of blows and taunts, he feels a cool cloth rubbing against the cuts on his back…he was…cleaning them?_

_He lay there stunned as his saviour (?) cleaned and bandaged him up before helping him lean against the wall. Then he took his first look at his rescuer. There he saw why so many people fell for his charms before he robbed them blind._

_With long brown hair that fell to his shoulders, piercing brown eyes and a crooked smile paired with a toned muscular body (something he didn’t think was possible given the lack of good food on the Isle) he made for a devastating sight…_

_“Why,” he asked plaintively as he gazed at Jafar’s kid…considered the best thief of the Isle according to the rumours surrounding him…and around the alliance, he had with Maleficent’s daughter._

_The boy looked at him before pulling off a leather glove and undoing a cuff around his wrist before showing him what was underneath…a burn mark?...no…a **brand** …he could only make out one-word … **street** …he looked up into the boy’s brown eyes as an understanding passed between them._

_His saviour smiled then and said “Name’s Jay…what’s yours”_

_He smiled back “Carlos…Carlos De Vil”_

_Jay smirked and said, “Well Carlos De Vil…how would you like to join our gang?”_

_“Our?” his mind immediately went to Maleficent’s daughter what was her name? M-something? Jay smiled darkly “Well it’s more Mal’s (that was the name! Carlos thought before turning his attention back to the thief) than mine…see we have a plan…” the boy’s eyes flared as though lit by a fire from the inside. “We’re gonna take control of the Isle…and we’re gonna make them regret laying one hand on any of us” he didn’t need to elaborate on who ‘them’ were…everyone knew that the villains abused their kids…the abuse just differed depending on the villain._

_He smiled at Jay and said with the same chilling smile that he often saw on his mother’s face whenever she beat him._

_“I’m in”_

_ Flashback End _

He came back to himself as he felt hands run through his hair, he hummed softly enjoying the kind, gentle touch he was so unaccustomed to and craved like it was water, and he was a man in the desert desperate for something to quench his thirst.

“You ok” he heard Ema’s voice gentle and sweet in his ear and he hummed again meriting a low chuckle from his girlfriend.

“…after Jay fixed Carlos up, he introduced him to Mal and after that…well, those two made it clear he was theirs and that he and Jay were Mal’s” Evie finished off with a shake of her head and an amused smile on her face as she glanced at the two, both giving her innocent looks earning a snort and a shake of her head.

“Nice try you two, the only ones who can pull that look off are Ema and Dizzy” she spoke dryly, both Mal and Jay both about to respond before they stopped…looked at each other then back at Evie…before sighing and nodding in agreement at Evie’s statement. The two girls in question looked at one another and while Dizzy grinned proudly, Ema was smirking and shaking her head in amusement at her girlfriend’s adopted sister.

“What do you mean when you said that Mal claimed them,” Ben asked rather confused and yet interested all the same. Evie and the others grimaced before Ema decided to answer earning a thankful look from Evie.

“When you become a part of a gang that means you’re under the gang leaders control…that warrants a lot of things…protection for one and a haven from your parent for another…on the Isle you owe your loyalty to your parent first especially if you’re a First Descendant then to your gang second…no grudges are held against you if you had to do something on your parent's orders” She explained.

“First Descendant,” Queen Elsa asked curiously.

“As in your parents had a hero” Ema replied earning confused looks making her sigh as she began to explain “For example in the case of Mal, she’s a First Descendant because her mother was the villain of Aurora’s story and Mal is Maleficent’s first and only daughter ergo First Descendant” she finished with a shrug earning an understanding and a nod of thanks from the Queen.

“As I was saying when it comes to claiming…it differs depending on the gang” Ema resumed the prior topic “When it comes to your parent, you were at their side the moment they ordered you to…when they laid a hand on you, you didn’t flinch, didn’t move unless they ordered it and two things above all, 1. When you were told to bare an arm or your back from the leathers you wore, you did as you were told or else… 2. you made no sign of belonging to a gang ” the shudder that went through the five gave everyone plenty of ideas of what happened if the parent found out that their offspring didn’t owe them their full allegiance.

Ema shook her head and continued “Let’s use the Sea Three for an example here” catching Uma’s eye she raised an eyebrow and the sea witch nodded giving her consent “Those three use physicality as a claim: Kissing, Uma sitting in either Gil or Harry’s lap, Harry pinning Gil to a wall all ways of showing their allegiance to each other” she shrugged again.

“Barbaric it may be to you but to us it meant safety…it meant you had a haven whenever your parent kicked you outta the house” her blue-green eyes glanced over the VK’s as she watched those affiliated to their gangs or their leaders lean into each other or openly grab a hand or wrap an arm around their waist or shoulders and held back a smile as she felt her own gang respond as she felt Mal’s hand with her own and grasped it tightly, Jay’s head resting on her leg while Evie climbed up and leaned against her back while Carlos tightened his hold around her waist.

She closed her eyes and rested her head on Evie’s shoulder as a soft smile spread across her face.

A few moments of peace passed and the Auradonians watched on as the VK’s rested peacefully for the first time knowing that their parents couldn’t take it away from them. After a few more minutes, Ema sighed heavily and opened her eyes, checking her phone.

Her eyes widened when she saw it was only 12:15 and whistled lowly and showed the time to the other’s earning similar reactions before Ben cleared his throat and asked “So how did Evie became a part of the gang” his tone curious. With a grumble, the five stretched and settled down, Mal tugging Ema into her lap earning a snort before she curled up resting her head above where the half-fae’s heartbeat strong.

“Before I tell you how I joined the Gang, I have to tell you a bit of a backstory” she began as she sat on the table and crossed her legs, leaning on one hand “On my sixth birthday, my mother threw me a party and wouldn’t let me invite Mal because she was bitter that Maleficent was chosen to rule instead of her” Evie rolled her eyes along with the others before continuing “Mal was hurt that I didn’t invite her and went to her mother and Maleficent furious at the slight at not being invited banished me and my mother to our castle…” she grimaced and instinctively went to her leg rubbing it slightly as she remembered the scar that was there hidden by every single glamour that Mal and Ema could cast.

She sighed as she felt a hand grasp her own and glanced down to see Jay, gazing up at her with soft eyes and a gentle smile which she returned weakly before he lifted her hand and pressed his lips to the back, silently telling her that he was there and he loved her for _her_ beauty not her mother’s notion of it. She smiled and caressed his cheek, which he responds by leaning into her palm, eyes closing for a moment before she pulls it back and takes his hand into hers.

She takes a breath before continuing “My mother took our years of banishment as an opportunity to teach me all the things a princess should know” Ticking them off with her fingers she began dispassionately “She taught me dancing, etiquette, and sewing” she paused for a brief moment before straightening her back “I was already learning those things and a variety of others before we were banished…she just increased them…when I was nine she introduced a new lesson” she couldn’t help the bitterness from falling out of her mouth and upon hearing the last three words her lovers reacted as they normally did whenever they heard about _those_ lessons.

Jay’s fists clenched and she could hear his teeth grinding and she knew he was having a hard time controlling his temper. Carlos was stone cold but she could see the anger in his eyes as well, and giving him a pleading look to which he responded with a nod, he got to work calming Jay down while she handled the other two.

Turning towards them, she grimaced at the sight before her.

Mal’s eyes were glowing and her teeth were bared while her fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles were white.

Ema was pretty much the same except she was flexing her wrists and Evie knew that if she still had her blades, Ema would have been tearing chunks out of the wooden bench or the tree they were sitting under. She started with Mal first leaning down and pressing her lips to Mal’s who responded dominating Evie’s mouth and claiming every inch of it as if to wipe away every trace of anyone that touched it except for the gang.

Slowly Mal calmed down and relaxed before they rested their heads against each other’s…then they turned to Ema who still had her fists balled up tightly and they could see if they didn’t calm her down soon she’d start bleeding while her eyes glowing their glacial blue…with streaks of gold?

The two girls shook their heads before they proceeded to calm their girl down.

Mal tugged Ema back onto her lap (as she had moved off so she could stretch out her legs because they were starting to cramp from being so still for too long) and ran a hand soothingly up and down her back while Evie grabbed her hands and gently rubbed circles into her skin cooing sweet nothings that only Ema and Mal could hear. After a few minutes, Ema finally calmed down and rested her head back on Mal’s chest but still kept a hold onto Evie’s hands.

Evie smiled gently before turning back to Ben and the others all who were waiting patiently, though Ben must have guessed at to what the lessons were about as the rage in his eyes had sparked anew and had grown to a roaring inferno. She struggled to find the words to explain what she went through but as she tried to speak the words died in her throat making it close up…she was about to panic when Ema once again saved her.

Squeezing Evie’s hands briefly and looking into her eyes, Ema smiled and began humming a familiar tune that made Evie slowly calm down and relax. Glancing at Mal, who nodded, she got up and switched places with Evie who rested her head on Mal’s shoulder, sighing as the half-fae rubbed her back soothingly while Ema sat on the table.

Looking the heroes dead in the eye she spoke bluntly “At 9 years old, Grimhilde sent men from all over the Isle to teach Evie all the nuances about sex…including all the physical aspects” she barely managed to control the snarl from leaving her lips when she uttered the Evil Queen’s name.

There were very few people who Ema hated surprisingly enough given where she was raised…but if there four people she hated more than anything in the world it was her beloveds parents.

She hated Grimhilde and Cruella the most…it was because of them that her princess and pup had such low self-esteem and even now they struggled…her eyes flared as she remembered how Evie had broken down in their dorm last week saying over and over how she was worthless and ugly and…it took Ema a moment for her to regain control of herself and to avoid making herself angry again, she turned her gaze to the heroes and saw to her satisfaction the looks of _horror_ on their faces.

“She exposed a _child_ to…to” Elsa hissed out before stopping struggling to hold her composure and Ema could see that ice was beginning to make its way up the legs of the chair the queen was sitting on and quickly forced her own control over the ice, forcing it to slow down to a stop. Elsa managed to regain her composure and nodded to her fellow ice user in thanks who smirked and gave her a cheery salute causing the blonde woman to chuckle amused before she turned serious and turned to the rest of the council all with various reactions, surprisingly none of them aimed at Evie herself, more at her mother’s actions.

Ema saw Snow White about to speak and spoke warningly “think VERY carefully about what you’re about to say Fairest of them all as I and my three other beloveds are fiercely protective of Evie and my patience and temper is running very very thin” Snow White gulped before setting her shoulders and replied “I swear to you, I am not nor will I ever insult Evie as I now see like Elsa and Rapunzel do that you are children, not the copies of your parents that I thought you were”

The woman with lips as red as blood and skin as white as snow stared deeply into the daughter of the Snow Queen’s blue-green eyes and waited patiently…After a few moments, Ema nodded detecting no lies and allowed the woman to approach one of her reasons for living and to the surprise of everyone around _hugged_ Evie.

After a few moments, Snow White pulled back and said “I know I have a lot to make up for but…I was hoping that maybe one day I’ll be able to call you my sister” she looked hopefully at Evie, who at first couldn’t believe what she was hearing before realisation dawned on her and Evie nodded her head furiously, a wide beam on her face as the two women raised by the same mother but were brought up in two different worlds hugged happily.

Everyone watched on as the two stepsisters connected most happy a few conflicted before deciding to play a wait and see approach…Ema couldn’t help but feel a dark mood settle over her…’ I wonder how they’re going to react when they hear _my_ story...and who my father is’ she thought darkly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were all paying attention then you noticed the exception of originality being taken from TheHarleyQueen, one of the most talented writers that I've ever seen who came up with the idea behind First Descendant (as far as I know) and though I attempted to contact her and ask for her permission to use it, for some reason Archive wouldn't allow me to and as I have no idea what her email is I was unable to ask permission. However, if she sees this and wants me to remove it from my story I will do so and edit the chapter to work without it


End file.
